


Long Lost Cousin

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kryptonite, Mother-Daughter Relationship, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: L-Corp science ship finds a Kryptonian pod under the ocean with someone Kara thought she would never see again inside.





	Long Lost Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Note: last part ended on the multiverse but this part does not pick that up. It was just a scene from a different story that used this Earth since we split up Adam and Kara in that story and had Kara start working with L-Corp. That story will be up soon.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The ship was out at sea. It was a science ship with divers going down to collect samples for their research, when a light caught one diver's eye. A rock, but not a rock… as she swam closer, it moved on its own, almost guiding the diver somewhere until it attached to something the diver couldn't believe.

"Lock onto my coordinates. We're bringing something up," the diver said into a coms system in her suit.

The ship and other divers worked hard to bring what had been found onto the ship. They removed the seaweed on it to reveal what the they had been told it was, all unable to believe it. A spaceship. It was small, but it was definitely not of Earth origin. "Let's crack this baby open," one worker said.

"Wait!" a voice called, and another man walked up. He was wearing a uniform that clearly showed he was the captain of the ship. "Everything this ship discovers or finds belongs to L-Corp. We need to call Lena Luthor."

"You're kidding? This is gold! She will never know. Think about how much money we could make," the first man dismissed, going closer to the ship, but the rock-thing that had led the first diver to the ship glowed, and then send a lashed out at the man with a shock of blue light, the man flying into the ocean at the shock.

"We're calling Lena Luthor," the captain said, indicating for some of his crew to go save the man who'd just been blasted off, although seeing a slight glow of the rock still. "And no one gets near that until we hear something."

-Millma Verse / Kryptonite-

Lena Luthor waited on top of her building. The super light shone brightly into the air as she waited, silently.

"You have my phone number now," Lena heard a voice and smiled as Kara as Supergirl appeared in the air. "We told you my identity. You do not need to use that." She indicated the light behind Lena.

"But this is so much more fun," Lena said turning off the light. Lena had a smirk on her face; she loved this light and using it to get Kara her. True, she did have Kara's phone number, but what was the point of having the light if she couldn't use it? "Besides, this is not something you talk about on the phone."

"One day I am going to destroy that," Kara said, rolling her eyes. Kara still hated the light with a passion, and the two had bickered endlessly about the super light, as it was dubbed by the city who saw it. "What's going on?"

Lena held out her cellphone and showed Kara a picture of the space ship her crew had found, making Kara take a step back. "A research vessel of L-Corp found this," Lena explained. "Seemed to be guarded by a rock of some sort. There's years of water erosion, but I could swear that symbol… well, I thought you…?"

"Have Winn lead me," Kara said, cutting Lena off and jumping into the air. Lena smirked, watching her go.

Kara flew through the air, Winn appearing in her ear, telling her where to go.

It was easy for her to find the ship, landing on the deck not far from the small space ship. Kara could hear the people whispering and looking at her.

Kara took a step closer to the ship. The rock-thing on the ship glowed for a moment and then floated to Kara, harmlessly. Kara took the rock from the air, looking at it. It was a clear see through rock but, as she moved it, she could see color reflected in it. It wasn't large at all. In fact, it fit right in the palm of her hand, but felt powerful. She shrugged as she went to the ship. This was a Kryptonian ship. She knew it by look. There was a Kryptonian symbol on the side too – not the house of El, but something more generic. They all had the same shape to them, after all.

Kara put her hand on the ship to activate the sensors – the ship had gone into protective mode to protect the passenger, putting them into a cryogenic sleep until such time as it was safe to wake them. Her imprint seemed to be that key as the ship unfroze and the pod opened.

Kara's mouth opened in shock when she saw what was inside: A little baby boy, wrapped in a red blanket with the house of El symbol on it.

She remembered her aunt and uncle introducing her to their, twins Kal and Jal. She remembered landing on Earth and asking for Jal, but Clark had informed her he had never shown. He didn't even know he had a brother beyond records in his Fortress of Solitude. The young Kara had cried, thinking her baby cousin's pod had been destroyed and the boy dead, but here he was… the same baby he was when he left Krypton. Then he cried out.

"It's okay," Kara cooed, picking up the baby and rocking him. Taking her cousin into her arms. "It's okay." Kara held him close and kissed the top of his head. "You're safe now."

"Supergirl?" It was the captain, and Kara turned with the baby still in her arms. "What do we do with the ship?"

"Take it back with you. Lena will set transport with it to somewhere safe," Kara said, knowing her friend would take care of the ship.

"Can you keep the rock with you?" The captain asked and Kara look down. The rock was harmlessly floating near Jal, who was playing with it. "It really hurt one of the men."

"Sure," Kara said, taking the rock in one hand as she held Jal safely in one. "We're going up." Kara jumped into the air and flew off. She had to figure out what this rock was, but first she had to show Jal to someone. She couldn't believe it.

-Millma Verse-

Lois and Clark were in their apartment. Lois was lovingly rocking Lara, their baby who wasn't even a year old yet. Clark was writing his article, smiling at the two when they heard the sound of someone coming to the window. Looking up they saw Kara holding a baby. "Kara?" Clark asked, coming up to hug his cousin.

"Where did you get the baby?" Lois asked, standing up with Lara.

"Out of a ship," Kara said. "Clark… it's Jal."

There was a moment of silence before Clark took a step back. "No way," Clark breathed, looking at the baby. "But… where was he?"

"The bottom of the ocean," Kara said, unsure how the ship ended up there as she let Clark take the baby. Clark smiled at his brother. "L-Corp found him. Lena sent me a message when they did."

"I'm sorry… who's Jal?" Lois asked, not having heard of her husband's brother.

"Lois, this is my twin brother," Clark said holding up the baby and turning to his wife. Lois's mouth dropped opened. "Dad – Jor-El that is – had to put us in different pods, since he put all the tech in my pod to create the Fortress. There was no room for two of us. When his pod never showed up… well, I thought he was dead."

"You're… you're a twin?" Lois managed to breath, looking between the grown man and the baby in his arms, still holding her own child.

"Well, wouldn't it have been fun to have two of this?" Clark smiled as she held Jal up to his face, the baby giggling at the unusual maneuver.

"You two are fraternal twins," Kara reminded Clark; all twins on Krypton were tested when they were born to see if they were identical, especially if they were the same sex. Since twins were rare on Krypton, there was some curiosity about them that led to research. More research than had been done here on Earth though.

"Well, now we're just brothers," Clark said, kissing Jal's head.

"Actually, I guess now he is your son," Kara said, playing with the rock still in her hand.

"What? Oh, no, I can't," Clark said, turning to Kara and surprising his cousin. She had suspected Clark and Lois would take Jal, not having questioned it from the moment she had found the baby in the pod. "Lara is not developing full Kryptonian powers. He will. It would be too dangerous to have them both." Clark loved his daughter, he would never do anything to harm her, but it did hurt a little knowing he could not take in Jal as his son. He had wanted a son. He had watched as Lois miscarried their son, and with all the trouble they had, Clark knew he was never going to have one. He and Lois could not try again. It was tempting to have Jal, but he had to think of Lara's safety too. "No, I think this is a job for his protector."

"Protector?" At that, Clark put Jal back into Kara's arms. "Me?" Kara asked stunned.

"You were meant to raise both of us when you were younger than you are now," Clark said, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Besides I left one family members with humans once, humans I thought would be good, but it didn't work out so well. I'm not making the same mistake twice." Kara gave a small smile as Clark mentioned leaving her with the Danvers, her now ex-family. "You'll be a great mom for Jal."

"And if you need anything we're here to help," Lois said with a smile.

Kara looked frightened now at the prospect, used to never having raised Kal or Jal like intended, and liking her life solo, but then looked down at Jal who was looking up at her with big round eyes... "Okay," Kara said, smiling at Jal. She could finally fulfill her purpose. She would protect Jal. Protect her cousin. "I can do it."

Kara took a breath as she looked back up at Clark, who was smiling at her now, thankful. "Do you have any idea what this is?" Kara suddenly asked, holding up the rock-thing. Clark looked at it, confused himself.

-Millma Verse-

"I know what it is," Winn said.

Kara and Clark had gone back to L-Corp to Winn's lab. Jal was on Kara's lap, and Lena Luthor was in the room. The rock was floating near the three Kryptonians, like a harmless drone. "It's Kryptonite." At that, both Clark and Kara jumped up. "But I don't think it's dangerous to you!" Winn added quickly.

"What?" Both said at the same time. Lena merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"The radiation from it is Kryptonite, but it's not a type harmful to Kryptonians. And with the reports of what happened with this rock, leading the divers to Jal and then protecting him from one who wanted to make money off the ship, I think it's a Protector Kryptonite. It protects Kryptonians."

"Wish we had more of it," Clark said after a moment, touching the small rock.

"It's powerful, but I don't know how much protecting it can do," Winn said. "We shouldn't wear it out; use it for emergencies only." Winn went to grab it, but it moved away from him. Clark took it in his hand though, where it suddenly seemed inactive. Winn opened up a safe they had, and Clark put the little Kryptonite in it. By Clark putting it there, it seemed to stay and not move towards the three Kryptonian. Jal made a face and started to cry but Kara rocked him as the safe was closed.

"What about our little man here?" Lena said. "No one on that ship will say Supergirl took a Kryptonian baby away. And if they did… well, I am a Luthor. I know how to make sure they are not believed."

"You know, since Kara is taking him," Winn spoke up, "and with your complicated past – thanks for that Clark, not that I'm complaining." Clark raised an eyebrow at this; he hadn't had the easiest way to make Kara a background when she landed, so it was kind of messed up, "it would be hard to make him a relative you're taking in. I'm making him your son." Kara and Clark looked at each other. "Well, by that I mean adoptive son. It's true, technically. It's not like you know many people here that it would seem unusual for you to adopt. And you are officially Cat Grant's daughter now, so people would think twice before speaking up about anything unusual to this…"

"Okay," Kara said, going along with it, if a little weirded on them lying to everyone, but it was the easiest explanation.

"But I'm going to need a name," Winn said smiling at Jal. "'Jal' not exactly human."

"I'll get back to you on that," Kara said, unsure herself. He'd barely been back in her life an hour.

-Millma Verse-

Carter and Cat were walking into the house when they both had to stop in shock because floating in the room over a playpen with a toy in his hand was a baby. The baby was looking at them.

"Kara!" they both yelled at the same time, and Kara walked into the room from the kitchen. They pointed at Jal and Kara turned.

"Jal," Kara said, grabbing him from the air with a smile. "I guess your powers have come in." Kara kissed his head and Kara turned to the two, realizing why they were confused. "Oh, this is… My cousin."

"What?" Carter asked. "But Clark…?"

"It's Clark's twin brother," Kara explained. "He was at the bottom of the ocean until today. And now… well we've made him my son." Kara turned to Cat as she talked. "And my apartment doesn't allow kids, so I need to stay here until I can find a new place. I'm sorry…"

"No," Cat said, and Kara was confused, looking down sad now. Her mother was letting her down, and she couldn't believe that of Cat. She had thought Cat would always be there for her, but was Kryptonian baby too much? "You're not finding a new place, Kara." Kara looked up as Cat walked up. "Being Supergirl, my superhero correspondent, and a single mom to a super powered baby is too much. You need help. You and Jal will stay here. I'll help take care of my…" Cat paused, and then smiled "my grandson."

"Thank you, mom," Kara said, leaning into Cat to hug her, and Carter came running up to join the hug.

"Hi," Carter said waving at Jal. "I guess I'm your uncle?" Carter smiled at the baby, who blew out a freeze breath and giggled. "Oh, that will get annoying. So, what's his name? I mean his human name."

"Well, I have been looking up names online that start with Jal," Kara said, not wanting to give Jal a name that could not easily be given the nickname Jal. "And well… I've been thinking Jalyn. Jalyn Grant."

"I like," Cat said, smiling. "A new Grant. Give me to him." Kara handed Jal to Cat who smiled at the boy as she held him. "Kara, I know things between you and Adam didn't work out…" Cat started, looking at Kara now who waved it off.

It was more complicated than that, and having Jal seemed to put the perspective behind her breakup, but even then, there was something missing. Or something she didn't want. She preferred being solo; even the thought of raising a son was still… unusual to her, but knowing Cat would be around to help – it meant the world to her. "I'm just glad you're happy," Cat continued, knowing when to drop the subject.

It seemed her family had just grown by one more Kryptonian and she loved it

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: so i decided to give Clark/Kal a twin because on our Facebook page we face claim our ocs/character who do not have a face claim. With Clark we have three different people (Tom Welling, Tyler Hocelin, and Christopher Reeve) playing the part on different worlds in our multiverse. So having them be twins on a world came up. Also i thought it was fun to let Kara finally do her job and protect her cousin. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
